Secrets & Sneakiness
by souljagirlaly
Summary: Austin and Ally have been a couple for three years, but they've hidden it from everyone the whole time. Ally is starting to crumble under the pressure. Can she overcome the guilt to be with Austin, or is her relationship ruined? May become a story. AUSLL!
1. Secrets and Sneakiness

**This story and the following author's notes are written by my good friend ~AGirlWhoJustSoHappensToBeMe…**

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another Auslly fic! Don't know if I'll make this a multichapter, just depends on how much you guys like it. I just want to say, I've read a few like this, I know, but I don't know who they were by, and honestly all I remember from them is the storyline. So if this sounds too much like yours (if you have one with the same idea) then please don't be mad! I didn't know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, gosh, this is so annoying!**

Ally's POV

"Austin, we can't keep hiding like this. They're going to find out eventually! And I feel so guilty hiding this from everyone!" I say, feeling sick to the pit of my stomach. Austin catches my discomfort and reaches for my hand, stroking the back of it.

"Ally, relax. If they find out, they find out! Besides, if you want, we can just tell them," he tells me in a calm voice, trying to relax me. I just shake my head.

"No, Austin. We've hidden it for too long. If we tell them now…We just can't, okay?" I say, reaching for a clump of hair to chew. I've become more and more stressed over hiding Austin and mine relationship. We've been keeping it a secret for 3 years! It's all I can do not to break down in front of my dad and friends. Since it's only my dad and I at home, whenever he comes into the house and I'm alone, I get terrified he's going to ask about Austin. Even if he just says my name, I panic! I just hope I don't sound panicked when I reply…That would be bad.

"Hey Ally, guess who got- What's going on here?" Trish stops in her tracks after seeing Austin holding my hand and me looking a little bit green. I jump and race to the bathroom, trying not to throw up. I feel so guilty! I make it to the bathroom and shut myself in, locking the door. I lean against it and slide down with tears brimming in my eyes. Why couldn't I be happy without feeling guilty? Suddenly there's loud banging against the door. I slowly stand up and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Ally? Can I come in?" I hear Austin say in a gentle voice. I begin to break down again as I open the door.

"Austin, I can't do this anymore! It's too much!" I whisper through tears. I feel numb as he pulls me into an embrace. He rubs my back and rests his chin on my head, whispering that it'll be okay. I bury my face in his shirt and cry. I sob and sob, and when I pull back, I see a giant wet spot on his shirt, which makes me cry harder.

"Ally, you can't take it, obviously. We need to tell them!" Austin whines, but now I feel torn. He's right, of course, but while I can't keep living the way I am, I'm nowhere near ready to spill the beans. I just want to move away from the world that I live in and live in peace and happiness, guilt free.

"Austin, I don't know what to do," I say, before telling him my feelings. He listens closely, like a good boyfriend, and comforts me after I'm finished.

"Ally, I can't begin to understand how you feel. I mean, I feel guilty too, but not to the point where I'm afraid I'm going to be questioned whenever someone says my name. Listen, let's just hold out a little bit longer and see what happens. Why don't we order some Chinese food? I know you like that," Austin says to me, rubbing my back. I slowly shake my head.

"I'd rather have pickles," I say quietly, giving a weak smile. Austin nods and laughs, then pulls me into a hug. He's so cool.

Austin's POV

Wow…I had no idea Ally felt the way she does! I have to do something. I adore her, and I can't stand to see her in pain like she is. When she's hurting, I'm hurting. That means that I feel like my insides are being torn out!

"Alls, I'm gonna go get you those pickles," I say softly. She looks at me with guilt-stricken doe eyes, and I feel awful. I'm the secret that's making her feel so out of whack. I slip out of the room and jog downstairs to the fridge.

"Hey Austin!" Mr. Dawson says cheerfully. I avert my eyes and avoid eye contact.

"Hi Mr. Dawson," I say, hiding my face. Mr. Dawson looks tame strangely. I think.

"Austin, what's the matter?" he asks, walking over to me. I begin to sweat and stumble on my own words.

"Um, uh, I just wanted, to uh, say, um, congratulations, on...um, whatever, you need, heh heh, um, congratulating on!" I mumble and run out of the kitchen, holding the jar of pickles. Lester chases me and grabs my arm, spinning me around so I'm looking him in the eye.

"What is going on, Austin?" he glares at me. I begin to shake.

"Mr. Dawson, I really don't think I should-"I'm interrupted.

"Daddy, let my boyfriend go!" Ally exclaims, walking down the stairs trying to see what was taking so long. The second she realizes that she admitted the secret, her hand slaps over her mouth and she looks like she may barf. Great. Just great. Lester glares at me, and I shrug my shoulders.

"And when did this start?" he asks slowly. Ally begins to cry, and I walk over to her and try to comfort her. Lester appears to be getting impatient. "I said when did this start?" he asks, louder this time. I turn to him and put on a brave front.

"3 years ago," I say. He recoils and looks like he may explode.

"Allyson Dawson, you've been dating Austin Moon for three years without my knowledge?" he asks loudly and begins to walk toward her. "That is unacceptable! I cannot believe you've been hiding such a huge part of your life from me for three years!I mean its one thing to secretly date for a month, maybe two, but three YEARS? I cannot believe the nerve of you, young lady!" he screams, face burning red with anger. I wrap my arms protectively around Ally but she looks at me and shakes her head. I take my arms off of her and she bravely steps forward. I hang back and watch, ready to pounce when needed.

"Dad, I'm sorry I've hidden this from you. I didn't know what you'd think, and whenever I tried to tell you I just couldn't. I deserve anything you do to me. I'm sorry," she says, her voice catching at the end and tears filling her eyes. Lester relaxes a little and wraps his arms around his beloved daughter.

"Ally, I'm sorry for getting mad and blowing up in your face. If this thing that you and Austin have makes you happy, then who am I to disturb it? I am mad, not just because you two are dating, but because you hid it from me so long. But I understand. And I forgive you," he says, before strolling my direction. "As for you, Austin…Take care of my daughter. Be careful with her fragile feelings."

I smile a little while Ally blushes. She throws her arms around her dad and whispers 'I love you Daddy' in his ear. Lester smiles and walks out. Ally throws her hands around my neck and begins to cry once again.

"Ally, why are you upset? You finally admitted it!" I try to comfort her.

"Austin, I'm not upset! I feel free! Like a huge weight has been lifted from my 'fragile' shoulders!" she says, giggling as she puts air quotes around 'fragile'. I laugh with her. Suddenly her face straightens and she goes back to looking miserable. I miss the sunny, always happy Ally that I fell in love with.

"We still have to tell Trish and Dez," she whispers, realization dawning on her. I sigh and wrap my arms around her. I pull her in for a quick, comforting kiss.

"Again I ask, what's going on here?" Trish demands, bursting through the door, followed by Dez, who looked a little frazzled and confused. As always. We yank apart from each other and Ally starts chewing on her hair.

Ally's POV

Oh great, now what? I guess we just admit it, just like I did to my dad. I'm still pretty surprised I got the guts to do that.

"I was…" I trail off, thinking of something. Suddenly an idea hit me. "I was practicing what I would do if a poisonous snake bit Austin. On the lips. It could happen, ohh." I say dramatically. Trish raises an eyebrow, obviously recognizing the line from when we took revenge on Austin for reading my book. Austin sighs.

"Guys, we have something to tell you," he says, glancing at me. I nod slightly, urging him on. "We're dating." Trish's jaw drops and her expression goes blank. I begin to cringe, afraid of the wrath that could come from the short girl.

"Oh my gosh, I so happy for you!" she suddenly shrieks, jumping up and down and pulling Austin and I into a hug. I look at Austin and raise my eyebrows. He shrugs his shoulders and wraps his arms around Trish. I know exactly what he's trying to tell me. Embrace it. I agree.

"Thanks Trish!" I say happily. Her eyes sparkle.

"When did you guys become a couple?" she asks. "Yesterday?"

"Trish, um… This kind of started 3 years ago," I say nervously.

"Three years ago? OH MY GOSH THAT'S SO COOL!" Trish exclaims loudly. Thus the 'exclaims' (1). "Do I hear wedding bells?" Austin looks a little sick at that question. I shake my head quickly.

"Sorry Trish, I think it's just your ears. I think they may be ringing. You know, mine do that sometimes. It's really annoying to hear this little ''sound while someone's talking and you can't hear them because your head feels all jumbled-" I am interrupted.

"Sorry, Ally but it's not that. Although I wish they were, because you were talking again," she says sympathetically, placing her hand on my shoulder. My mouth opens and I recoil.

"Whatever," I say, smiling. Austin laughs.

"Ally?" he says. I turn my head towards him and look at him expectantly. He catches my eye and pulls out a small box.

"Alls, now that the secret is finally out, I feel ready for this. I wasn't so sure before because you were so unsettled and I figured we couldn't live a life together in secret, so I waited, and finally I can ask you the question I've wanted to ask you since 2years ago. Will you marry me?" he says, getting down on one knee. I gasp and feel my hands rise to my rosy cheeks. My eyes fill with tears and I nod as hard as I can, because I know that if I say anything, I will cry uncontrollably and never stop. He slips the beautiful silver band onto my finger, and I throw my arms around his neck and start crying. He laughs and wraps his strong arms around my waist and we pull each other close. I feel relieved that the secret's out after holding it in for 3 years and now I can live a carefree life with Austin. I've never been so happy in all my life.

**Hola amigos! I hope you enjoyed this fic, and even though it's kind of heart breaking at times, it has a fairy tale ending! Review as much as possible! I might make this into a story, I'm not sure yet. If I do, it will be about their wedding, the planning, and their life together. I will add more if you guys want, until then I'll just stick with this. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**

**(1) Exclaims means loudly, so in case you didn't get that, it just means that 'she exclaimed loudly' wasn't really necessary since exclaiming means loud. Wow, that was a very repetitive sentence!**

**One more thing. I somehow feel like these Author's Notes are missing something. I just don't know what. If you feel like that too, review and tell me what I should add to make them better. I know it ultimately has nothing to do with the story, but I want to be an interesting person in you guys' lives. Tell me something to add to these, and I will be sure to add it! If I get more than one suggestion then I will try to add both. Love you all!**

~AGirlWhoJustSoHappensToBeMe


	2. Planning and Pancakes

**Okay, so I'm back with another chapter due to high demand. So glad you guys like it! You are all so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I get it I don't own it.**

Austin's POV

I finally did it! I can't believe I'm finally engaged to Ally Moon **(A/N this is because she's engaged to Austin Moon)** after 3 years! Finally, I can love her without hiding it. Thank goodness for that.

"Guys, you know you have to start planning, right?" Trish asks. Ally stops jumping up and down and tilts her head, thinking.

"Austin, she's right. I think the first thing to do it figure out a good date," she says, looking at me. I smile in spite of myself; I love her gorgeous eyes.

"What's your favorite season, Ally?" Trish asks. Ally thinks.

"Well, I love summer, but summer equals beach. I also love winter, but I hate the cold. Fall's nice, but it's too…Orange. Spring is my favorite, but my allergies are always so bad at that time of year!" Ally lists pros and cons of each season. Trish rolls her eyes and turns to me.

"What about you, Austin?" I know my answer immediately.

"Summer," I say. Trish raises an eyebrow at my sudden answer.

"Why?" Ally asks. I turn to her.

"Because that's when we got our first song on the radio," I say to her. She nods in agreement. Trish looks at her, and so do I. Ally smiles.

"Okay, summer wedding. What else do we need?" I pump my fist in victory and Trish starts going over things like flowers and cakes with Ally. I turn around and start to walk out when I hand grabs my shoulder, turns me around, and shoves me back to where the girls are.

"Austin, this is your wedding too. You can't skip out on all the planning," Ally says, frowning. I shrug in apology.

"Okay, so what is your favorite month in summer, Ally? "Trish asks. Ally thinks for a second.

"Not August. Too hot. July is a little too…Red, white and blue for my liking. How about June?" Ally suggests. I nod in agreement. Trish looks relieved.

"Okay, so now we need a date? Lucky numbers, favorite numbers, favorite day? Whichever," Trish says. I raise my hand excitedly. Trish points to me like a schoolteacher.

"My fortune cookie told me my lucky numbers are 42, 56, 15, 89, and 112. Could we use one of those?" I ask. Trish stares dully at me. Then she turns to Ally, leaving me feeling slightly offended.

"Trish, actually, that's not a bad idea. Then one number we could actually use is 15. That's my favorite number!" Ally says, defending me. I shoot her a look of thanks and she smiles. Trish rolls her eyes.

"Okay, June 15th it is!" she agrees reluctantly. I smile, and Ally giggles, eyes twinkling. Suddenly, she gasps.

"I need to tell my dad!" she says, eyes wide. She runs into the living room, where her dad was watching a football game. I follow her and put my arm around her.

"Daddy, I have big news!" she exclaims, squealing. Mr. Dawson jumps up and starts to tackle me. I leap back.

"Dude, lay off the football!" I say, guarding my face with my hands. Ally sighs and yanks her dad off me. I gasp for air.

"Daddy, I'm getting married!" she shouts, showing off herring. Mr. Dawson freezes, looks at me, looks at his daughter, and pulls her into a hug.

"Congratulations, sweetheart!" he says. She smiles happily. Then he turns to me. He corners me against the wall. My breath comes in short little gasps.

"Congratulations, son," he whispers, before pulling me into a man-hug. I shrug at Ally, who looks relieved. When Mr. Dawson pulls away from me, we start talking about the wedding. We tell him the date we've planned on, and Mr. Dawson asks me about having a bachelor party. At first I start to say no, but when I see Ally pleading with me to make her father happy, I agree. Then I call Dez and tell him the news.

"Want my pants, dude?" he says through the phone. I want to slap him through the phone.

"Dude, keep your pants. Just come to my bachelor party, okay? June 14th. And you're my best man," I tell him. He agrees and hangs up. As soon as I put my phone away, Ally is on top of me.

"I want to buy a journal," she says. I stare at her.

"What are you talking about; as it is you never let me touch the one you have!" I tell her. She shakes her head.

"No, one for us. To keep our memories in," she tells me. I nod my head.

"Okay, we'll head out later and get one, okay?" I suggest. Her eyes glitter and she nods her head. I love her so much.

Ally's POV

I'm engaged to Austin Moon, internet sensation, the date is June 15th, and my dad actually approves! This is why I asked Austin for an 'Us' journal. To write everything down in. Thank goodness he agreed and didn't think of it as something stupid. Guess he really does love me.

"Hey, Alls? Do you mind if I share this on our website? Fans might be interested," Austin asks me. I nod in agreement; it did seem like the right thing to do. He rushes off to post it, and I think about what happens next.

"Hey Ally, guess who got a job as your wedding planner?" Trish walked into the living room from upstairs. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Trish. What do I need to do now?" I ask her desperately. I have no idea how to plan a wedding!

"Calm down, Ally! Where's Austin?" she asks just as he walks in. "Great, we're all here. Now, the next thing we need to do is figure out where you want your wedding and reception."

I glance over at Austin. He looks totally clueless, which is how I feel. "What about the beach?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Sorry Austin, but you know I always have bad experiences at the beach, and I want this day to be perfect," I say apologetically. He smiles at me, comforting me.

"Ally, even I didn't know that!" My dad leans in. I jump. I'd forgotten he was there!

"Sorry Daddy. Let's just get back to work, okay?" I say nervously. Austin nods.

"How about we get married at Sonic Boom?" he suggests. I shoot him a look.

"Austin, we can't get married there, it's a store!" I say. He shrugs.

"So what? It's iconic to us. It's where we met, it's where we wrote our first song, it's where we became partners," he lists. I look at him.

"You forgot something," I tell him. "It's where we fell in love."

"You're absolutely right. Please?" he makes puppy-dog eyes at me. Darn them chocolate orbs!

"Ugh, fine Austin, you win," I give in with a playful smile and roll of the eyes. He squeals like a little girl.

"Okay, okay, so we have that settled, but where will we do the reception?" Trish asks.

"Do we really have to have a reception?" Austin looks disapprovingly at Trish, who glares back.

"Of course! You can't have a wedding without a reception!" she says pointedly. I nod my agreement, and Austin rolls his eyes.

"Fine! Why don't we have that where Trish had her quinceanera!" he exclaims.

"That's perfect! Austin, you're way better at this than you thought," I tell him. He grins that amazing grin of his. I'm glad he's all mine.

"Ally? I need to borrow you for a second," Trish says, before pulling me away. She tells me to stay put, tells the boys something, and rushes back to me.

"Okay, while they're planning the guy part of the wedding, we need to plan the girl's. Bridesmaids, maid-of-honor-"I interrupt her.

"Which is you, of course," I say. She grins and continues her list.

"-dresses, hair, makeup," she says. I shake my head.

"Done?" I ask her. She giggles and nods. I can't wait to get the show on the road!

Austin's POV

As I talk with Ally's dad about groomsmen and suits and things like that, my mind keeps flitting to what Ally's dress will look like. I can just see it now. Simple and perfect, just like her.

"Austin!" Mr. Dawson shouts my name. I break away from my daydream. "I've called you 8 times!"

Ally is glancing over at me, looking worried. I shoot her an 'I'm fine' look, and she relaxes. I go back to talking about weddings with her dad, when he finally realizes that I need a break.

"Austin, we don't have to do this all day, you know," he says kindly. I nod and stand up, grateful to let my mind wander. It seems that Ally's done for the day too, because when I go to find her, she's sprawled out on her bed. I decide to have a little fun. I happen to know that she's extremely ticklish, so I poke her belly. She folds in half for a split second, before spreading out again. I chuckle and try again. Her eyes fly open and she gasps for air.

"Austin! Stop! Can't...Breathe!" I stop, because how am I supposed to marry a dead girl? Her eyes suddenly turn dark, and she lunges for me. I'm caught off guard, and somehow end up face first on her bed. We laugh and tickle each other for what seems like ever before we finally finish.

"Austin, you silly goose. I have to go make dinner," Ally says before skipping off to the kitchen. I smile when I hear 'goose'. I've always been her goose. I follow her to the kitchen, where I sit on a stool by the counter.

"Ally, I love you," I say. She turns and smiles at me.

"I love you too, Austin," she says before turning to flip her pancakes. One lands on the edge of the pan and I take a bite into it. "Austin, that's not cooked! You'll get sick!"

"So then cook it," I shrug, holding out the half-eaten, half-cooked pancakes to her. She groans, takes it from me, and dumps it in the trash. I roll my eyes at her behavior. Typical Ally.

"Here Austin, you want a pancake, have a pancake," she says, smiling innocently and holding out a black pancake to me. I can tell she thinks I won't take it, but a pancake is a pancake, no matter how over (or under)cooked it is. I grab it from her hand and stuff the whole thing into my mouth. She gags.

"Wha, ith goo!" I protest. She tilts her head to the side, wondering what I'm saying. I swallow the whole thing at once and repeat myself." I said, 'What, it's good!'"

"Oh, sorry Austin. But you should probably know that you should never talk with your mouth full, it's rude," she tells me honestly. I roll my eyes and stuff a pancake into her mouth.

"Wha ah oo doig?" She screams. I laugh because she's talking with her mouth full. She spits her mouths contents at me, and the whole front of my shirt is covered in chewed up pancake. I smile.

"Look at that, you're already chewing my food!" I say, wiping some of it off with my finger and sticking it into my mouth. She gags again.

"Aw, Austin, that's disgusting! Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," she say, clutching her stomach dramatically. I laugh and throw her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Austin, stop, what about my pancakes?"

"Say 'You are the best fiancé and future husband anyone could ever hope to have," I laugh. She rolls her eyes.

"Austin, you know that future husbands and fiancés are the same thing, right?" she corrects me. I roll my eyes.

"Just say it!" I say. She sighs and reluctantly repeats what I said. I roll my eyes. "You can do better than that!" She repeats it, full of emotion and drama. I give a satisfied nod and put her down. She giggles and lays her head on my chest*, closing her eyes. I rest my chin on her head and we fall asleep together in that position.

**What do you think!Is it better or worse than the last chapter, and should I keep going? I got a little bit of writer's block in the middle, which I've never actually experienced before. I usually have so much inspiration, but this time I couldn't find any! But I shoved my way through and managed to finish. **

***Don't forget that Austin's shirt still has chewed up pancake on it, so basically she just stuck her head in her own chewed up food. Gross…**

**I hope you liked this and let me know if I should continue! I have a bunch of new stories coming up, kind of all at once; one is based off of a request, so check that one out! Love you all!**

**~AGirlWhoJustSoHappensToBeMe**


	3. Dresses and Cake

**This chapter is basically about Ally's dress shopping and cake tasting and invitation writing and all that good stuff. Of course, being 13 means I don't reaaally know how to plan a wedding, so while some of it I'm looking up on Google, the rest I'm basically just making up. I hope it's more or less accurate! (By the way, Dallas is in here for a second, and that is LITERALLY the only time he's in the story! He doesn't even come to the wedding! Oops…spoiler alert!)**

**Disclaimer: I own Austin and Ally's wedding, but not them, sadly…**

Ally's POV

Eww, I just woke up in chewed up pancake. Why? Oh yeah, Austin and I had a pancake fight. I'd forgotten. Obviously. I shake Austin awake and when his eyes open I tell him to go home and shower. I head upstairs and climb into the shower myself. I apply lots of shampoo to the back of my head to get as much pancake out as possible. Then I step out, towel myself off, put on some clothes, dry my hair, apply makeup, and head downstairs. When I walk into the living room I see my fiancé stretched out on the couch, asleep. I roll my eyes, push his feet off one of the cushions, and turn on the TV. I'm surfing through the channels when suddenly there are lips on mine. I smile as we pull apart.

"Hey, gorgeous. What's up?" Austin asks me. I giggle.

"Austin, I told you to go take a shower," I inform him. He looks confused.

"No you didn't," he says. I nod.

"I did, actually. You're covered in chewed up pancake from last night. You need a shower," I tell him, trying not to laugh at his dumbfounded expression. He rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Can I use your shower?" he asks. Now it's my turn to look confused.

"Why can't you go home and use your own?" I ask. He stares at me as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh, because I don't want to leave you. Come on, I'll borrow some of your dad's clothes and we can chill here today. Take the day off work!" he says excitedly. I shake my head.

"Sorry Austin, but I took yesterday off," I tell him.

"No you didn't. Remember, you were working before you started freaking out that Trish would find out about us," he says. I shake my head.

"Nope, that was two days ago. Yesterday was planning. Today I'm going dress shopping with Trish, and then you and I are going to eat cake," I tell him. He looks disappointed.

"Can I come shopping?" he asks. I slap him, and he squeals.

"A groom never goes wedding dress shopping with his bride," I tell him. He rubs his cheek and glares at me.

"You didn't have to slap me you know," he says disapprovingly. I smile smugly.

"I know," I say, before walking over to Sonic Boom to start my shift. When I get in, my dad is helping a customer. He finishes and walks over to me.

"Alls, I know you got yesterday off, but I guess you're pretty excited about dress shopping," Dad says. I nod excitedly. "Okay, go, have fun. Take your time, I'll manage here."

"Really Dad?" I ask. He nods and I squeal, running off to find Trish. I bump into her at Billl's Surfshop.

"Guess who got a job at Billl's Surfshop?" she says, posing in her work suit. I nod and yank her off to the bridal shop.

"Okay, Trish! I have the perfect dress in mind; I just need to find it for cheap!" I say, pulling her off to the sales section.

"Ally, relax! My wrist shouldn't be pulled so hard, you're going to damage my wrist cartilage!" Trish exclaims. I tilt my head and try to make sense of that.

"Trish, your wrist doesn't have cartilage. Only your ears and your nose. You're beginning to sound like Dez," I tell her. She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just look for that perfect dress," she says, this time yanking me. I stumble into a pile of poofy dresses and retaliate.

"Trish, these are horrid!" I exclaim. She rolls her eyes.

"Fine, I guess you'll want something simple, won't you?" she asks. I pull a pen and a napkin out of my purse and draw a basic sketch of what I'm looking for. She gasps. "Wow Ally, that's perfect! If we can find that, Austin won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

"Uh, Trish, you know that he'll be watching me anyway, right? I'm his bride!" I say. She sighs.

"I guess, but we should still find this dress," she says. I agree.

4 hours later, we walk out of the bridal shop having only paid $150 for the exact dress I was looking for! I skip out of the store and bump into none other than Dallas.

"Hey Dallas!" I say, before starting to skip again. He stops me.

"Uh, Ally? You always stare at me and say weird things. Why not now?" he asks. I glare at him. He said exactly what Dez said as Dallas!

"For your information, I'm engaged," I say proudly, holding up my ring. He looks taken aback.

"Oh, well then I wish you good luck in your marriage!" he tells me before rushing off. I shrug and continue skipping, leaving Trish carrying my dress. We eventually make it back to Sonic Boom, where Austin and Dez are playing Banjo Badminton. I roll my eyes and break into their game, after telling Trish to sneak the dress upstairs. She nods and hurries off as I distract the boys.

"Guys, how many times have I told you not to play Banjo Badminton in the store?" I ask them, acting distressed, though inside I couldn't be happier.

"Um, never," Austin says, looking down at me. I slap him and roll my eyes. "How'd dress shopping go?"

"It was the best! I got the perfect wedding dress for $150! It was a bargain!" I explain while Austin's eyes bulge out of his head.

"You guys got a wedding dress for $1.50? That's really cheap!" Austin exclaims, not believing me. I roll my eyes.

"No, Austin! One hundred and fifty, not one dollar and fifty! You can be such an idiot sometimes!" I joke. Austin mocks hurt, making me giggle.

"Uh, guys?" Dez asks.

"What?" I snap, irritated that he interrupted me. He looks down and runs out. I turn back to Austin and shrug. I realize that Trish never came back from upstairs. I brush that aside too, and Austin and I go watch The Hunger Games. It's intense! After it is over I'm feeling a mixture of feelings. Sadness, hurt, happiness, excitement, and paranoia. Apparently I'm shaking, because Austin hugs me and whispers comforting words in my hair. Gosh, I adore him.

"Come on Austin, let's go get some Sweet Frog," I say. He nods excitedly and takes my hand. We get into Sweet Frog and 'Not a Love Song' is playing. The employees are dancing as we get our frozen yogurt. When we get to the scales, the employee who helps us squeals.

"You're Austin Moon! Did you know you can sing?" she asks. Austin looks a little confused as he nods.

"Uh, yeah…?" he asks slowly. The employee shrieks.

"Sign me!" she says. He stares at her and I giggle. She glances over at me, as if just noticing my existence.

"You must be Ally Dawson, Austin's songwriter!" she shrieks. I nod slowly and wave. She grasps my hand and turns it over. Suddenly she lets out and ear piercing scream, causing the other employees to come running.

"Are my hands that dry?" I ask, worriedly. She shakes her head, mouth hanging open. I follow her gaze and realize she's staring at my engagement ring. Then she glances at me, then to Austin, and back to me. I nod with a smile. She suddenly drops to the ground. I gasp and Austin pulls me to him. Suddenly she's back on her feet and fingering around the area behind the registers. I smile at her antics and Austin laughs.

"Do you realize you are engaged to Austin Moon?" she squeals and the other employees start hopping up and down. Except the guys, who just go back to their jobs.

"Yeah, I do realize that, actually," I say, trying not to burst into laughter. Wouldn't want to be rude and hurt this girl's feelings. Suddenly she pulls out her phone and starts texting. She gets about 8 texts back at once. She's hopping up and down as she texts back.

"Um, could we have our frozen yogurt please?" Austin asks, interrupting her fan girl moment. She stops, stares at him, and nods.

"Enjoy your Sweet Frog!" she says, going back to texting. He stops her.

"Uh, we haven't actually paid yet," he informs her. She sighs.

"Just take it! You're Austin Moon, you can have a measly frozen yogurt cup for free!" she says, rolling her eyes. We shrug and carry it outside where we eat in the car for fear of being mobbed by more fans.

"That was crazy!" I say, sighing and shaking my head. Austin just laughs.

"You'd better get used to it! Being the future Mrs. Moon, you'll be getting the same amount of attention as me, if not more!" Austin tells me, slurping his yogurt. My eyes widen.

"Austin, honey, I love you, but could you maybe not be so famous?" I ask, voice shaky. Austin just gives me a comforting smile and wraps his arms around me. I melt into his hug, grinning. Eventually we get home and change into nicer clothes to go taste cakes for our wedding.

"How's this one?" the baker asks hopefully. I smile at him, loving it, but Austin crinkles his nose.

"Is this red velvet?" I ask the baker, pointing over to another cake. The baker nods and smiles, and I run over to it and bury my face in it. Suddenly there's a tap on my back and I turn around to face Austin, who's trying not to giggle. I glare at him, knowing I have cake and frosting all over my face.

"Sorry sweetheart. Just thought maybe we should move on. I know you love this, but red velvet isn't my favorite," he says, cringing. I shrug and we head over to the marble cake. We take a bite, look at each other with wide eyes, and stuff our faces. The baker laughs and hands us the bill for a marble cake with white frosting.

Austin's POV

Why does Ally like red velvet? It makes me want to throw up. Glad I got her to move on!

"Come on, Alls. Is there anything else we need to do for the wedding?" I ask. Ally looks at me, shocked.

"Of course! I need to get dresses for my bridesmaids, you need tuxes for your groomsmen, and we need to figure out catering, we need to order flowers!" she says, tapping her fingers as she counts.

"Wow Ally, that's a lot! Are you sure we need to do all that?" I ask, unbelieving. She nods enthusiastically. "Okay, okay, I just hope we can get it done in time!"

"Come on, Austin, let's get out of here. I'm starting to feel fairly ill after all that cake," Ally says, rubbing her stomach. I rub her back and carry to the car as she groans. "Austin, I think I may be catching something."

"No, Ally, you just ate too much cake. Come on, let's get you home and in bed, you'll feel better after sleeping," I tell her. She stares at me in amazement.

"You're quite the doctor!" she says, causing me to blush madly. She giggles before placing a hand on her stomach and groaning again. Halfway home she makes me stop the car so she can throw up. Lovely. But, since she's my bride, I help her out by holding her hair up and grasping her hand.

"Thanks Austin, I must look terrible," she says, grinning half-heartedly. I shake my head.

"You can never look terrible," I tell her, pulling her into a hug. I would kiss her, but she did just throw up.

"Thanks Austin, I would agree, but I'm pretty sure I look terrible right now," she says. I shake my head.

"Alls, you always look beautiful to me," I tell her honestly. She smiles weakly and climbs back into the car. I drive slowly away as to not upset her stomach any more. I carry her inside her house and lay heron her bed. She smiles and hugs me goodbye, thanking me, and I turn around and start to leave. As I do I'm stopped by her dad.

"What are you doing here Austin? Can't Ally come in by herself?" he asks.

"No, sir, she's sick. Too much cake. I carried her in," I tell him. He smiles and grabs my hand, pulling me back inside the house.

"Thanks, Austin. Stay here and take care of her, will you? I've got another convention," he says. I nod, surprised, and he grabs his coat and walks out, leaving me alone in their foyer. I climb the stairs to Ally's room, where her bed is empty. I hear choking sounds coming from the bathroom, and wait until she comes out. Eventually the door opens and she emerges, face droopy and eyes tired.

"Austin, what are you still doing here?" she asks weakly.

"Your dad had another convention and asked me to stay here with you. Come here," I say, beckoning her into my arms. She obliges and whimpers in them.

"I've decided that red velvet is not my favorite flavor anymore," she whispers. I look down at her.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I've never had my puke be pink before," she says. I shiver and she nods.

"That's gross, Alls," I tell her. She nods in agreement before climbing back into bed. I tuck her in and go grab her some ice chips and saltine crackers. When I get back to her room, she's sound asleep. I walk in and stroke her hair and kiss her forehead.

Ally's POV

I feel awful. My stomach's a mess, my head is killing me, and my nose is all stuffed. I think I'm sick. When I wake up, Austin is strewn on my desk chair, eyes closed and headphones in his ears. I giggle before rushing into the bathroom again. When I return to my room, Austin is standing in the doorway holding out ice chips and saltines. Guess I was in there awhile.

"Thanks Austin, but I really don't think eating is the best thing for me right now," I tell him. He shakes his head and shoves the crackers into my hand.

"Nibble on these, and suck on the ice chips. My mom always makes me do that when I'm sick and it really helps!" he says. I weakly oblige and begin to suck and nibble. Eventually I feel okay enough to continue with wedding preparations, such as writing invitations.

"Austin lets figure out who to invite to the wedding," I say, and he agrees.

"Dez and Trish are coming, obviously, as is your dad and my sister," he says. I nod, writing names on a list. "Do you want to invite Dallas?"

"No, I'm over him. I've moved on," I say, winking at him. He smiles happily before listing more names, and I add some every once in a while. Eventually we have a sizable amount and can start writing invitations. Luckily, thanks to calligraphy camp, I could write beautiful letters, so he wrote the rough draft, and I copied it onto the final. Together we made the perfect team. Thank goodness.

**Okay, so this is the longest anything I've ever written lol, but it's good right? I hope you guys aren't too upset with me for making Ally sick. I don't know why I did it; it didn't even go through my head as far as I can remember…It just somehow ended up on the page! I made it work though. Please review, your words of encouragement are what keeps me writing! I love getting requests also! If you want me to write something, just let me know! I love seeing what you guys think of my stories, the reviews make me feel like I'm walking on air. Sounds cheesy, I know, but it's totally true! Love you all!**

**~AGirlWhoJustSoHappensToBeMe**


	4. Sisters and Tears

**I'm back all! LOL author's notes are fun! :D Okay, so this chapter is going to be mainly Ashley's view of the wedding and everything, because I want you guys to see how she feels. I mean, she's basically raised Austin, and now to see him so in love…I don't know, it just sends my heart wild for some reason to think about it: D So I'm showing you guys what I feel!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ashley. No one else.**

Ashley's POV

My little brother, so happy, so in love. And to know Ally…I can see why he adores her. It just makes me curl up into a ball and sob, seeing the way he acts towards her. Austin and Ally keep laughing at me, which just isn't fair. They might have kids one day and…OH NO! MY LITTLE BROTHER MIGHT HAVE A CHILD OF HIS OWN SOON! I can't think about it.

"Austin, I'm going up to my room," I tell him, trying not to burst into tears when he looks at me. He'll only laugh.

"Ashley, can I come? I need to get ready for bed," Ally asks in her timid, adorable voice. My brother's fiancé.

"Of course," I say. She follows me to my room and I sit on the bed, unable to hold back the tears. Ally runs to me and starts asking what's wrong.

"It's just…Austin…I practically raised him, and soon you guys might have kids, and they'll be his, and..." I'm cut off by another round of tears. Ally rubs circles on my back and I give her a weak smile.

"Don't worry Ashley! What about if we consult you first?" she asks. I shake my head.

"I'd rather you didn't tell me until after…That way I couldn't stop you and I'd have to accept it," I say. Ally nods.

"I understand. Should I not stay over tonight? You seem like you need a little Austin time, without me," she says, her big brown eyes full of sympathy and understanding.

"No, no. Austin wants you here. He loves you more than he could ever tell you. More than you even know. Trust me, I can see it. Raising him…I know his eyes better than the back of my own hand. When I look at them now…They're sad whenever you aren't around. But when you are with him, he lights up like a firework. He needs you, Ally," I whisper, looking at the floor. Ally hugs me. I'd never really wanted a sister before, but she's not so bad. She's amazing and perfect for Austin.

"You mean it?" she asks, looking up at me like she's my own daughter, looking to me for guidance. I smile.

"Absolutely. You are perfect for him, and I can't wait until you're my sister!" I tell her, smiling and hugging her. She giggles and stands up.

"We should head downstairs. Austin might try to call a search party for us," she says, smiling. Her eyes twinkle when she says his name. I grin and follow her down the stairs.

"There you guys are! I thought I would have to call a search party!" Austin exclaims, jumping up from the couch. Ally smiles and her eyes sparkle, and Austin hugs her, his eyes sparkling too. They lean in and their lips touch. My brother kissing the girl he's in love with. Ally's eyes flutter closed and Austin's do too. They stand there for a few minutes, before eventually pulling away. Ally's eyes slowly open as if she's in a daze, and she smiles. Austin laughs happily. Seeing him so happy makes me happy, because I know that I'll set him free soon. I've raised him, taught him the lessons of the world, now it's time to let him go. I feel like a mother.

"Ashley, your eyes are all puffy," Austin says walking over to me. I duck my head so he can't see. Ally pulls him back from me and gives him a warning look, which he replies to with a confused one.

"Austin, I'm sorry. I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that you're leaving me!" I say, starting to sob again. Austin walks over to me and hugs me tightly.

"Ash, I'll never leave you. Just because I found true love doesn't mean that I'll forget about you. You're still my sister, no matter what, and I will always be there for you. You were there for me when Mom and Dad left, now I'll be there for you," he says. Ally starts to tear up. Of course. This is becoming one big crying session. I think we all need therapy.

"Thanks, Austin. I'll try to remember that. I just can't help but think of you as my own child, and now to see you leave with a girl, to eventually have kids…" I say, biting my lip in order to not cry. Austin just smiles.

"I would love that! Ally? What do you think? Kids one day?" Austin says, grinning a goofy smile at Ally. She laughs and nods.

"Definitely. Kids are definitely on my list of 'to-dos'," she says, laughing. I smile a watery smile and we all form a group hug.

"I love you guys. You two are my favorite women in the whole world," Austin says, setting Ally and I off on another crying session, while Austin rolls his eyes. "Women."

The next morning, Ally is already up, dressed, and moving around the kitchen when I trudge downstairs. I stare at her in shock.

"Don't tell Austin! Is he still asleep?" she asks me, whispering. I nod and she smiles. "Good, I have a surprise for him."

She grabs the plate of pancakes she was making and puts them on a tray. Then she grabs butter, syrup, and powdered sugar. Lastly, she puts a glass of milk on the tray and starts carefully walking up the stairs. She knocks on Austin's door and walks in. Austin sits straight up in bed, eyes still closed, sniffing for the pancakes. Ally tries not to giggle and sets down the tray on his bedside table. She starts to shake him to wake up, and his arm grabs her and pulls her onto the bed next to him.

"Good morning, sunshine," Austin says, opening his eyes and smiling at her. She rolls her eyes.

"Hey Austin. Can you let me go so I can give you your breakfast in bed?" she asks. Austin shakes his head.

"Nope, Ashley can serve us. We'll eat it together," he says, laughing, his eyes sparkling. Ally sighs.

"Is this how it's going to be every morning once we're married?" Ally says, glaring playfully at him. Her eyes are twinkling with happiness and she laughs.

"Nope. We won't have Ashley to serve us!" Austin says, getting another laugh out of Ally. Every time she smiles, his eyes light up a little more. "Ashley?"

I roll my eyes and make my voice sound British. "Here's your flap jacks, dear sir and madam," I say, giggling. Austin and Ally laugh as they take the pancakes, pour syrup over them, and douse them in powdered sugar. Ally lies with her head on Austin's chest, and Austin lies with one hand wrapped around Ally's waist. They take a bite of their own, chew it, swallow it, and hold their pancake out for the other. Austin takes a bite of Ally's and Ally takes a bite of Austin's. I begin to tear up again and sniff.

"Ash, you aren't gonna cry again, are you?" Austin asks with a disapproving glare, making me laugh.

"I was, but not anymore!" I say, giggling. Austin gives a satisfied nod and goes back to feeding his fiancé. Ally accepts for a few seconds before starting to laugh. Austin looks hurt.

"What?" he asks in mock sadness. Ally giggles some more.

"You are so cheesy!" she says. I start to laugh at that while Austin stares at her.

"I'm not cheesy!" he says seriously. Ally starts laughing again.

"Sure Austin, whatever you say," she says, patting his arm and smiling. She shakes her head. "I have to go you guys. I haven't worked in days! My dad will kill me."

"Aw, don't go, Ally!" Austin says, yanking on her arm. Ally looks irritated.

"Austin, we went through this yesterday! I have to go! You don't want to be away from me, and then come with me, but either way, I'm leaving," she says seriously. Austin looks like he may cry. Ally sees the hurt in his eyes and gives him a kiss. "Ashley told me how you feel when I'm not around. Come with me to Sonic Boom. We'll take turns sleeping at each other's houses until the wedding, and we'll never have to be apart."

Austin lights up at this idea. "I'll cancel all my gigs!" he says. Ally recoils.

"Austin, you can't do that!" she protests. Austin puts his foot down.

"Ally, I can't stand it when you're not in my arms. They feel lonely and empty without you. And you can't come onto the stage with me, so I'll cancel," he says, shooting her a look telling her not to defy him. She shakes her head and agrees. She yanks him out of bed and leaves so he can dress. He protests when the door closes, but Ally shouts that she's on the door and he quiets.

"Ashley, he's becoming very possessive. Therefore I'm becoming very worried," Ally whispers to me.

"Why?" I whisper back.

"Because! I can't do anything without him holding me! I'm afraid I'll have to go to the bathroom soon…" she whispers, trailing off. I giggle silently.

"Don't worry, Ally. It'll blow over soon. He's just worried that you'll leave him forever if he lets you go. Once you two are married, it'll blow over. I promise," I whisper to her. She relaxes and sighs in relief. Suddenly the door opens, revealing Austin. Ally gasps, loving how he looks. He smiles at her and grabs her hand. Together they walk off toward Ally's dad's store. I'd never been, so I decided to follow. They didn't even notice I was there as they kept sneaking glances at each other and kissing. Eventually we walk through the doors of a store called Sonic Boom. No wonder Austin loves this place. It's all about music, plus that's where Ally spends most of her time. Ally walks behind the counter and Austin leans over it, stealing kisses from Ally every once in a while.

"Guess who got a job at- Who's this?" a short Latina girl walks in and points to me. Then her hand covers her mouth when she sees Austin and Ally in a lip lock. She giggles and walks over to me.

"Hey, I'm Ashley, Austin's older sister," I say, holding out my hand for her to shake. She nods and follows suit.

"I didn't know Austin had a sister! Nice to meet you, I'm Trish, his manager and Ally's best friend," she says. I'm offended at first that Austin hadn't mentioned me to Trish, but then I realized that I'd never heard anything about her. "Have they been like this for a long time?"

"Yeah, last night Ally tried to leave our house and he wouldn't let her. Now he won't let her out of his sight," I say, rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Aw, young love! I always knew they would get married. Now they are!" she says, smiling. Austin and Ally pull apart and look at us. Trish waves.

"Hey Trish! Can you come take over my shift for a while so Austin and I can work on a new song?" Ally asks with a sweet smile.

"Sure!" Trish says. Ally grabs Austin's hand and pulls him up the stairs. I follow so I can see where they write their music and where they hang out. Ally opens the door to a fairly large room with a giant light up "A" on the wall, a fun fridge, green chairs, a foosball table, and a baby grand piano.

"Wow, you guys, this room is amazing!" I say, jaw practically on the ground.

"I know! Austin did all this for me because I helped him with his songs. He's so amazing!" Ally says, grinning as though Austin weren't in the room. Austin's eyes light up and he smiles a huge smile.

"Thanks, Alls!" he says, grinning from ear to ear. I laugh and Ally gives Austin a huge kiss. They gaze into each other's eyes and just keep kissing for the next5 minutes. I roll my eyes and tap my foot, glancing at my watch every once in a while. Austin eventually pulls from Ally and glares at me.

"Do you mind?" he asks. I nod.

"Yes I do, actually. I'm going to supervise you to make sure you don't get too PG13,"I say with a sly grin. Austin rolls his eyes and Ally giggles.

"Wow, what a nice big sister you are!" Austin says with a smile. I giggle at him and he and Ally go back to it. Wow, they are too perfect together.

**Okay, there you have it peoples! What'd you think of Ashley's POV? It kind of stopped being so emotional eventually. I guess Ashley's finally warming up to it! So, next chapter is going to be kind of a big chapter. The next chapter in Austin and Ally's lives. LOL! Didja see what I did there? Hahahah! Anyways. So yeah, review and tune in next time! TTFN! Love you all!**

**~AGirlWhoJustSoHappensToBeMe**


	5. Weddings and Receptions

**Okay, it's the Auslly day! Anyone else feeling extremely excited for all the emotions about to hit you at one time? Lol, you guys'll love it! YAY SO HAPPY! I'm at what, chapter…5 or 6? Idk, anyways. Thanks to all who has reviewed and I know these are coming a lot faster than normal but I've been really excited about this and so I've continued! Enough said, let's get to the cake! (Recognize that line? ;D)**

**Disclaimer: I own Auslly's wedding. And Ashley. Nothing else.**

Ally's POV

This is it. My last day as a single woman, and I couldn't be happier. I am sitting in my bedroom, listening to Austin's songs on my iPod. Since I couldn't see him until the wedding, I might as well hear his voice somehow.

"Ally, it's time for hair and makeup," I hear Trish say. Her voice sounds hollow and far away, as though she's on another planet. I nod in what feels like slow motion, when suddenly Trish's voice comes again, less hollow sounding.

"Ally, what are you doing?" she asks me, looking confused. I realize I had been slowly nodding my head and not blinking for awhile. "That's really creepy, knock it off!"

"Sorry Trish. I'm just sort of dazed! I can't believe this is actually happening!" I say excitedly, pulling my headphones out of my ears. Trish laughs.

"I get it, Ally. Now come on, Ashley and I are going to help you with hair and makeup!" she exclaims excitedly. I shoot her a wary look.

"Trish, the last time you did any makeup you ended up looking like a clown!" I say nervously. Trish puts her hands up and defends herself.

"Hey, I was not as bad as Dez that day!" she says. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, Trish, let's just go. I can't wait!" I say, unable to contain my excitement any longer. Luckily Trish understands and, though laughing, lets me skip down the hallway to the makeup room. I sit down in the makeup chair, and as soon as Ashley starts doing my makeup, I start bouncing.

"Ally, you're going to have to sit still!" Ashley reprimands, laughing at my excitement. I shrug.

"Sorry," I say nervously. Ashley and Trish get to work, Trish on my hair (thank goodness) and Ashley on makeup. I do my best to sit still, though I must be bouncing anyways, because every once in awhile Trish or Ashley would grab my shoulders and hold me still. After about 2 hours they were finally done. Ashley hands me a mirror and I gasp. I glow radiantly from Ashley's amazing makeup and my hair looks absolutely flawless and amazing. Trish had pulled the sides back, just like at her quinceanera, but she had placed every single hair perfectly. My mouth opened, and I inhaled in delight.

"Guys, this is absolutely gorgeous! I look…beautiful!" I exclaim, unable to breathe. They take a bow, making me giggle. Then they help me into my dress. The sleeves are thin and flowing, and the top is simple with cloth pulled to meet a silver ring in the middle of my chest. The bottom is the most amazing part of all. It is completely plain and long. The front hits just above my knees, and the back trails along the floor. I put on sparkly high heeled sandals with straps around the ankles. I put in diamond earrings and Trish places a diamond necklace around my neck. Trish and Ashley stand back and watch as I twirl around the room, smiling at my pleasure. At some point during the preparations my dad has come in, and is watching me spin around, giggling. He stands in the doorway with a proud smile on his face. I stop as soon as I see him and start to blush.

"Ally, you look amazing!" Dad says and I smile. I twirl for him and see tears brimming in his eyes. "You look so much like your mother. Austin's one lucky man!"

"I can't wait, Daddy. Don't forget that I'll always be your little girl," I tell him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles gently and bends his elbow for me. I smile back and place my hand in the crook of it, and Ashley hands me my bouquet. Trish places my crown and veil perfectly on my head before rushing out ahead of me and waiting her turn to walk down the aisle. Dad and I follow, stopping behind her at the doors to Sonic Boom. The glass is covered with a white cloth so that Austin can't see me until the doors open. I would reach for a clump of hair, but it probably tastes like hairspray, plus I'd have to drop my bouquet.

"Dad, I'm so nervous! What if I mess up? What about my stage fright?" I begin to shake and he grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a hug.

"You'll be fine, Ally. Just focus on Austin, and you won't be thinking about being on a stage," he says. I smile gratefully at him, and he gives me a slight nod as the doors open. I clutch my bouquet to my chest and step out onto the carpet leading down the aisle to meet my groom.

Austin's POV

The doors open and suddenly I find myself looking into the eyes of my bride. She's blushing as she walks down the aisle, clutching her bouquet. I can't take my eyes off her. She catches my eye and smiles. After an eternity, she and her dad finally make it to me. Mr. Dawson lifts her veil and kisses her cheek, handing her off to me. Ally blushes with tears in her eyes, as she grasps my hands. I stare deep into her eyes, and I all I can think is how beautiful she is.

"Austin Moon and Allison Dawson have decided to say their own vows," the preacher states. "Mr. Moon?"

I stare deep into Ally's eyes and from the depths of my soul say, "Ally Dawson, from the moment I met you, you were bossy, strict, uptight, and had a very short amount of love for fun. But that's what I love about you. I love that you keep me on the ground when I'm so hyper I could fly away. I love that I don't get sick from pants sundaes thanks to you. I love your beauty, your charm, and your awful dance moves. I love the way your hair moves, the way you sound when you sing, and that a million eyes would stare at you if you let them. I love everything about you, from your bossy attitude to your amazingly soft heart and love for beauty."

Ally has tears in her eyes when she replies.

"Austin, I love that you loosen my tightest string with your fun jokes and upbeat style. I always wanted to be able to let go and have fun more often, but I never could until I met you. I love how sensitive you can be, and while you seem like a player and a jerk from your appearance, you have the sweetest heart and mind of anyone I know. You are absolutely perfect. I love it when you sing, I love it when you trap me on your bed and feed me pancakes, I love how cheesy and silly and happy you always are. I can't imagine my life without you, Austin."

The preacher smiles at us before asking for the rings. Nelson, our ring bearer, holds out the pillow with the rings on it. I take the one for Ally and she takes the one for me. I slide hers onto her finger, and with eyes glistening with happy tears, she slides mine onto my finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride," the preacher says, smiling. We lean in and close our eyes, and as we touch, the whole room lights up and cheers rise up from the crowd. I pull away from her and stare into her eyes, knowing that she's mine now.

"We should do that more often," I say to her, smiling. Ally rolls her eyes, giggling.

"Don't we do that enough?" she says, and the whole crowd roars with laughter. I smile and kiss her again, taking in the magical moment. I pick her up bridal style **(A/N I wonder why? ;D)** and carried her back through the aisle. Ally snuggles her head into my neck as I carry her and closes her eyes. The crowd 'Awwws' and I laugh as I put Ally down in the passenger seat of my car. I go around and sit down in my seat, aware of everyone following suit. We drive away, sneaking kisses at red lights. We eventually make it to the reception spot, and everyone drives into the parking lot behind us. We climb out of the car and walk into the reception holding hands. We walk in and see the place transformed. It was elegant and beautiful, like Ally's style and what a reception should be, but it also had a touch of rocker for me. I loved it. Ashley walked in and put her arms around Ally and I.

"I can't believe my little brother is married! Good luck you guys. Ally, I'm really happy for you. You are so lucky to be married to him," she says. Ally smiles and thanks her, and I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Ash," I whisper, and she tears up. Figures. The first song that we ever danced to starts to play and I lead Ally out to the dance floor. She smiles as we twirl around, and when I dip her, she just giggles, remembering the last time. I pull her back up and we continue to swirl and dance around the floor. Eventually, other groups join us, and we go and sit down. After the music finishes, Ally stands on a chair and raises her bouquet high. Immediately, all the other single women in the group crowd around and await Ally's throw. She turns around and tosses it over her shoulder. I look for the bouquet in the crowd and see Ashley holding it, crying and laughing. Ally goes and hugs her, and I follow my wife. I like that. Ally's my wife.

Ally's POV

I'm hugging my sister-in-law when 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman comes on. I immediately know it's time for the father-daughter dance, and follow my dad out to the floor. By the time the song ends, Dad is crying because the clock has struck midnight in his little world. **(A/N You won't understand that unless you look up the song, which I highly recommend you do) **He kisses my forehead and hands me back off to my husband. I like the sound of that. My husband. Austin kisses me and I smile. I could get used to this. After cake and dinner, Austin and I drive off to the airport to go to the Bahamas, our honeymoon location. There is spray paint and sticky string all over the car spelling out the words Just Married on the windows. I giggle as we drive away into the sunset, waving.

**I know, shorter than most, but it's okay right? I mean, they're together! Also, I highly recommend looking up the song Cinderella. It really is the perfect song! I just about died when I realized how perfect it was lol but you really should listen to it while you read the story. Or after. Whichever. Please review! I know pretty much nothing about weddings as I have only been to like 1, so please go easy on me! Let me know if you really care about their honeymoon or if you just want to skip to the house buying and furniture shopping and family starting stuff. As much as I want the family starting to happen, im gonna try to hold off a little. Anyways, please let me know how I'm doing and let me know if I should keep going! Love you all!**

**~A Girl Who Just So Happens To Be Me**


End file.
